havengamingcommunityfandomcom-20200214-history
Haven
Welcome to the hVnHaven Welcome to Haven. We are a user friendly gaming community, founded in 2004. Our mission is to bring gamers a safe port to come hang out, socialize and play games of their choice without having to be bombarded by bad language, bad attitudes, egotism, racism and all the other negative aspects that are prevalent in the gaming world today. Our goal is to try and carry ourselves with the highest moral code, ethics, decency and respect all others no matter their beliefs...while still having fun and building lasting friendships. We currently support Halo CE on PC, Halo 4 for XBox, Call of Duty: Black Ops 2 for PS3, World of Warcraft and are looking to expand or branch out into new games on all gaming platforms.We ask you to please register for our site, it is easy, free and brings you more access to sections we provide for our members. We are currently an English speaking group but are looking to branch out, recruit and promote leaders who speak other languages as well. Visit us at Haven Gaming Community History of hVn We started as a Halo: Combat Evolved (PC) clan in 2004 and evolved into a multi-game, multi-platform gaming community. We now support many games across many different platforms. Halo: Combat Evolved, Halo: CE and World of Warcraft for pc, Halo: Reach and Halo: 4 when it is released in November for Xbox Live and finally Call of Duty: Modern Warfare for PS3. We were founded as «A°G» Army of God and had a few good years of activity and membership. As life goes, people move on and situations arise that take people away from their base. We became inactive for a short time and re-united in 2012 to make a new drive as a group into the gaming community. In late 2012 the High Council met and formed a new strategy and approach as to go out into the gaming commhity to gain membership and returning our group to it's once active large sizes as we had once known. We have re-emerged as hVn Haven Gaming Community, a safe harbor for gamers to congregate and be valued and respected for who they are and not be subjected to the hazing, profanity, cheating and negativity that is prevelant in the gaming world today. hVn Members High Council (Leaders of the community) *Chancellor ARCHANGEL *Commanding General Caliber *General Slayer *General Wavesurfer Executive Council (Commissioned Officers) Junior Council (Non-Comissioned Officers) *Sergeant Tauren *Sergeant TH3H0M3SCH00L3DK1D Troops *MoToX *Villanova *ASSASSIN *iDaprodiigy *FALLOUT Game and VoIP Servers We are currently hosting a game server for Halo: CE. hVn RECRUITING - ROCKETS MIX/NO SHIELDS The direct IP is 67.187.9.121:2303 We currently have 2 VoIP servers. Team Speak 3 and Mumble. TS3 direct IP is 67.187.9.121 Mumble direct IP is central1.voice.enjin.com:61942 hVn on YouTube Stop by and have a look at our YouTube channel and some of our clan made in-game videos at Haven Gaming Here is a sample of what you will see there: hVn on Facebook We also have our Facebook page and a community group. Have a look, if you wish to have an invite to the group, send a message to the site and we will take care of the rest. [hVn Facebook] Want to Join? We are always looking for new recruits and more members to join our family. If you are interested and feel like you would fit in with the group, come by our website and put in an application. We also have a forum covering a variety of topics from gaming, to entertainment, sports and even politics. You can also join our voice and game servers and hang out with us, get to know us and have a good time. Website = Haven's Homepage Xfire = Xfire Teampage Latest activity Category:Browse